


Margo's Girl

by Royalvalkyrie



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Girls Kissing, M/M, bisexual margo, girlxgirl, queliot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalvalkyrie/pseuds/Royalvalkyrie
Summary: - BASED ON 'THE MAGICIANS' NOVELS OF LEV GROSSMAN -Somethings lurking beneath the seas of Fillory. something ancient and something so powerful. Their not a race you'd expect to save a human like Margo. But SHE did.(Siren/Mermaid is an original character of mine. The rest are characters are Lev Grossman's.)





	1. Pixies, Fairies they're all the same.... right?

"fuck, Eliot what are we gonna do?!?" Margo yelled at her best-friend deep in forests of Fillory. Eliot looked at Margo with widened eyes and a mocking like cocked head. He tilted his head back slamming it on the tree he had his back up against.

"We need to figure out how to get these fucking creatures off our asses." Margo grinded her teeth at Eliot.

"well I DON'T KNOW how to DO THAT now DO I?!?" Eliot yelled back at her but still trying to keep quiet incase the creature could hear them.

Margo let out a frustrated groan and slid down the back of the tree she had her back up against. She placed her head in her hands for a bit thinking of the millions of ways she could get them out of this mess. "Just one word out of line after trying to make a treaty with the pixies and we fucked the whole thing to hell and back. Thanks El." she said sarcastically.

"look i'm sorry... They weren't being very democratic with their choices to treaty with us so i just thought making a slight comparison of them to the fairies was gonna make them want to be better than their sister race... but apparently we didn't know those two races had.... a history..." Eliot scrunched up his lip.

Margo let out a huff. "ok look it doesn't matter what you did, its what we have to focus on now that matters."

"wait wait wait. D-Did you hear that?" Eliot shushed Margo.

"NO?" Margo mouthed silently to Eliot. Eliot held his index finger up to his mouth as and indication to be quiet. Margo rolled her eyes not taking Eliot seriously. Eliot peeped around the side of the tree he was standing behind and then quickly spun back around.

"ffffff-uckk" Eliot whispered anxiously. "They're here." Eliot mouthed to Margo. Margo sighed and got her self up off the ground.

"Right" Margo thought to herself. "Just talk bullshit and hopefully they'll leave you alone." Margo took a deep breath and walked out from behind the tree. She could see Eliot freaking out in her peripherals. Margo kept walking, head held high until she came face to face with four pixies. "Ok pixie queen-"

"-President actually your highness." one of the pixies cut Margo off.

"... Ok right, President." Margo corrected herself. "I'm sorry for what my royal adviser said before about you and the fairies."

The pixies growled at the mention of fairies, exposing their razor sharp teeth. Margo let out a worried giggle.

"Um so, i was thinking maybe we... start over?" Margo insisted.

The pixie who looked to be in-charge of the witch hunt walked up closer to Margo. "then why did you run?"

Margo was lost for words. She run out of bullshit. This never happens. The pixies rolled their heads cracking their necks.

"No second chances your highness." The lead pixie growled.

Margo let out a scream and ran as fast as she could back to the trees that she and Eliot had been hiding behind but when she came to a fast halt to them she realised Eliot was gone. "For FUCKS SAKE EL!" She yelled in frustration. Margo pushed off from the trees to gain momentum running again. She could hear the rapid flutter of the pixies wings behind her. Margo kept running as fast as she could.

She suddenly came to a dead end which happened to be the huge lake that surrounds Fillory. "no, no, NOOO!" Margo yelled in frustration. She collapsed onto her knees by the waters edge. A tear drop trickled down her cheek and dropped into the icy blue water in front of her.

The Pixies had caught up with her. Margo spun herself around still on the ground and looked up at the creatures. The Pixies claws un-sheafed from the fingers of the ugly beasts. Their tongues slid across their razor pointed teeth. Margo never thought that this was the way she was going to go. Mauled by pixies? how petty.

Just as Margo had closed her eyes and accepted her fate. She weirdly felt the water drain out from behind her as the water trickled away from her hand that she had resting in the water. Margo sat there for a minute until she realised that something should've happened by now. She sprung one eye open to check her surroundings. The pixies had backed away, now looking past Margo and above her in shock. Margo, not knowing what had happened, hesitantly turned around to look at what the Pixies where looking at. She looked up to find that a woman was standing on a sheet of rising water. The long dark haired woman had her arms out wide like she was casting a levitation spell. The water swirled around her naked body like a wall behind her. Margo stood up not taking her eyes off the woman in shock.

"Leave." The woman's angelic voice echoed.

The pixies looked at each-other not knowing what to do.

"leave her ALONE!" the woman screamed in a deafening pitch. The woman pointed at the pixies which also motioned the water to spurt at the pixies like a fire hose, washing them all back into the forrest. The Pixies shook the water themselves off angrily and flew back to their nest in a huff. The woman cheekily smirked at their retreat.

"How...wait, Who are you?" Margo asked in awe.

The woman lowered herself from the water wall, winked at Margo and disappeared emerging herself back into the water like nothing had ever happened.

"no no wait you can't do that, you saved my life, come back! Who are you!?" Margo yelled at the water. "AGHHHhhH" Margo's scream echoed through the valleys of the lake.


	2. Who the fuck was water girl?

Margo slammed open the two excessively large entrance doors to Fillory's castle. Stressed and exhausted Margo flopped down onto her throne. She closed her eyes and sunk into the carved mahogany throne like it was a Lazy Boy couch.

Eliot peeked around the entrance door knowing that he was in big trouble for leaving her.

"Eliot i know you're there" announced Margo in only a tone that Eliot knew was bad news. Eliot slowly emerged from hiding.

"Bambi-" Eliot was cut off with a sharp glare from Margo. Margo rolled her eyes and slumped back down in her throne.

"It's fine El. You where only trying to save your ass. But next time tell me you're gonna run off before i go slay your dragons for you. ok?" Margo exhorted.

"Yeh sorry about that." Eliot immediately apologised. Eliot stepped a little closer and squinted with concern. "What the fuck actually happened to you out there?"

"Don't get me started." Margo ranted.

 

~

 

"Sounds like a Siren." Eliot declared.

"A siren? Like the ones in stories about pirates? Like 'ARrrr me hartey' pirates?" Margo asked astounded. "I didn't think those things existed in Fillory?"

"Well that's where you're wrong!" Eliot chanted.

"Yeh duh i just witnessed one, with my own two eyes, save my goddamn ass El." Margo shot with a dead pan glare at Eliot.

"Yeh, well thats where it gets interesting." Eliot directs Margo into the Fillory castle library. He skims the shelves and pulls out an old books of myths and legends and flips to a page titled 'Sirens & Mermaids.' Eliot looks at Margo with a smirk and hands her the book.

Margo skims the page until she looks up at Eliot in shock. "They're extinct?"

"Until now! Margo you found, probably, the last living Siren in Fillory." Eliot exclaims

Margo snickered. "oh my god, i'm like Sir David Attenborough finding extinct animals and what not."

"Oh Bambi." Eliot cut her off. "... they're not animals. They're said here be the closest creature, from myth, to a human. They have a highly intelligent mental thought process, they know over 1 million languages and have feelings. She saved your life for a reason Margo."

Margo slumped back into her seat. "huh" Margo chuckled. "but don't all they do is go after men? Like don't they seduce them and then eat them?"

"Yeh normally, but she must've noticed you where queen or something." Eliot pondered. "Ah i got it, Girl code!" Eliot beamed.

Margo turned to Eliot with a "are you stupid" look on her face. She stood up and took the book with her.

"Hey where are you going with that?" Eliot questioned.

Margo shook the book in front of Eliot. "Homework."

 

~

 

The canopy of Fillory's forrest overcast shadows on Margo's complexion and her cape trailed behind her barely skimming the plantation of the forrest below her feet. She smiled and caressed the redwood trees as if they could talk to her. 

She eventually reached the same spot where she'd been saved by the siren. Margo stared out across the valley of water and snow dusted mountains. "please, please, please" she begged under her breath. "Come back to me."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath hoping that if she connected to nature she could somehow signal the siren to her like last time.

"Fuck." she spat after 10 minutes of standing by the water edge in dead silence.

Margo jolted her head back and sighed. She flicked a tear off her cheek. and gathered herself together again, readjusting her suave velvet purple cape. She took one more deep breath as she look out over the lake. She turned back to re-emerge back into the deep of the forrest.

Just as Margo disappeared, the siren stuck the top half of her head out of the water and watched Margo stride trough the woodland.

"Your highness." a ghostly voice echoed.

Margo stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see the siren, head above the water, looking straight at her. Margo's smile beamed and eagerly sprinted towards the Siren. 

"Hello." Margo babbled as walked up to the waters edge and crouched down onto her knees to get closer to the woman in the water.

The woman jerked back a little, unsure of what to make of Margo.

"don't be scared? you shouldn't be scared. You're so brave. You scared off those dumbass pixie which hunters yesterday for me." Margo explained to her as if she was talking to a child. Margo sweetly smiled in hope to warm up to the woman in the water.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Margo explained. "Is there anything i can do in return?"

The woman hesitantly shook her head.

"Look, i heard your race is rare. Well extinct actually. I really want to get to know you and help you." Margo stressed.

The woman's facial expression turned melancholy in a matter of seconds. "I can't." the woman whispered.

"What? why can't you." Margo pleaded, puzzled.

The woman looked around in fear like someone, or something was watching her. She turned back to look Margo dead in the eyes. "I can't tell you right now but i'll meet you on that boat you have. The Muntjac, tomorrow. Don't bring anyone." the woman urged.

"Ok" Margo nodded.

The siren quickly re-emerged into the dark abyss of water, leaving no trail of where she swam off to. Margo beamed and happily let out a sigh. She'd finally found the siren. And now she can finally find out how to save her.

 

 

 


End file.
